Lessons
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: Marshall tries to teach Fionna how to play the guitar but isn't making very much success... a little fiolee drabble


**Just a short little drabble. It's midnight w/e shit happens when I'm lacking in sleep xD**

* * *

"Okay, now try a G."

"G…"

Fionna frowned at the chords of Marshall's axe bass as she tried to properly strum the note. Learning how to play the guitar seemed like a good idea yesterday when the two had brought it up, but now the young adventuress was beginning to second guess her decision. She had very clumsy hands, that was for sure. Why did she agree to Marshall's offer again? She couldn't for the life of her seem to remember…

"_Wow Fionna, going on adventures with you is so much more fun than I thought! We've seen so much."_

"_What did I tell ya? The land of aaa is full of crazy fun once you get past your dark cave."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, since you've shown me so much of your fun, why don't I show you some of mine?"_

"_Well… what exactly is it that you do for fun? All I seem to see you doing is playing that guitar of yours."_

"_Exactly! Maybe I could teach you how to play. It's real fun once you get the hang of it."_

"_Well… I dunno, I'm not the best at playing instruments…"_

"_Come on, it'll be fine! I'll help you out."_

"_..Okay. Yeah, maybe I won't be completely terrible."_

Oh, right.

Well, that sure was a misjudgment. Positioning her fingers just to play a simple G note was even difficult for her! Not to mention this thing was heavier than she had thought! How was it that Marshall could play so easily so well? As he continued to give her pointers, and she dragged on with her personal war against the evil guitar, she eventually let out a sigh of frustration.

"Marshall, look, this has been.. kinda fun and all, but I'm pretty much a lost cause for playing guitars."

The vampire chuckled, letting a grin escape and revealing his sharp little fangs. "Aw, come on Fionna. You aren't doing _that _bad..."

"I can't even get this one note!" Fionna frowned.

"..Well, maybe you're a _little _inexperienced."

"…"

As Fionna eyed him with her usual pout he couldn't help but smile a little. She always looked… cute when she did that.

Not that he was… _attracted _to her or anything, of course not.

"Okay, yeah, you're horrible." He smirked.

"Marshall!"

"What?" He laughed a little while he spoke, finding her behavior amusing. "Here, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a little assistance, and if you can hit this one note, I'll give you a reward and call it a day."

Fionna tugged at her blonde locks poking out of her bunny hat as she pondered the idea. Marshall couldn't help but stare a little, it was a habit she possessed that the boy was very fond of.

"…Okay, that sounds good." She smiled softly at him.

Marshall slowly but casually crawled up behind her and positioned himself to properly wrap his arms around her to reach his guitar that she was holding firm in her hands still. His actions turned a little more sheepish as he noticed her tense up a little when he rested his hands atop hers.

"Fionna..? Are you alright?"

"Um.. y-yeah. I'm fine."

Marhsall suddenly noticed as she turned her face toward him that her cheeks seemed to turn a certain shade of pink. At this the boy began to feel a little nervous himself. He chuckled shyly as she smiled softly back at him, the both of them feeling apprehensive in the awkward silence.

Finally, Marshall decided to break it. "Uh… right, well... Let's try this again, shall we?"

Fionna abruptly turned her attention back to the axe bass. "Oh, right. Um… okay."

Marshall positioned her fingers properly with his own hands as he began to help her out, smiling warmly at the feel of her small frame in his. "Alright, so the key is to keep your arms straight, and relax your wrist…"

**XXXXX **

"I did it! I can't believe I finally hit a note!" Fionna cheered happily as Marshall escorted her to the exit of the cave.

"I can't believe it either." he chuckled a bit, earning a playful nudge from Fionna.

"Meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I could teach you another note sometime."

She smiled. "Yeah… this was a lot of fun."

Fionna was about to turn around to start walking home when she stopped for a moment as she came to a realization.

"Hey wait a minute. Marshall, you never gave me any reward for hitting that G note!" she pouted her usual adorable pout.

Marshall said nothing, just smirked her way and walked up closer to her. Fionna began feeling a little uncomfortable and her cheeks once again started to turn red.

"Uh.. Marshall?"

Marshall gently rested his hands atop her shoulders, leaned down, and planted a soft kiss to her plump little lips. Fionna's eyes grew wide in surprise but soon she found herself falling into the kiss. It was short but sweet. And it felt very… _warm. _After a few moments, Marshall broke away and stared at her with a soft smile, full of sincerity in his eyes as his arms were now wrapped gently around her.

"Congrats, Fi. I'll see you next lesson."

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review~ **


End file.
